


No Rest for the Wicked

by GoldieClaws



Series: Selfship Fiction - CharliexGhirahim [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldieClaws/pseuds/GoldieClaws
Summary: Charlie has one solution for stopping nightmares: Sneak into your roommate's bed without them noticing and then return to your own before the sun rises. It's pretty effective, honestly! Just as long as you don't get caught.





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot fic I decided to throw together in a weird case of art imitates life: been having my own fair share of annoying nightmares so looks like I'll be using Charlie as my guinea pig.  
This is based on my wondrous and totally accurate Self-Fic where Ghirahim discovers Charlie after a raid on a Hylian settlement. Hijinks ensue where the dynamic duo get to know one another after putting aside their differences, which takes about as long as you would expect with two equally stubborn people at the helm. A very tired medicine gargoyle, Sword Spirit hybrid, and vengeful Dracolich may or may not be involved.  
Maybe one day I'll write it in full, but for now you have my art, my twitter ramblings, and this thing. Hope you enjoy.  
**Edit:** Ended up doing a drawing for this one so I thought I'd share lmao: https://www.deviantart.com/goldieclaws/art/No-Rest-for-the-Wicked-811230209

Charlie held the door handle in a firm grip, being careful not to let it creak as they pushed it open and tiptoed into the bedroom.

The large glass doors to their left were slightly ajar, letting in a gentle breeze that sent the curtains aflutter every once and while. Moonlight bathed the balcony beyond and bedroom itself in a faint silver light that was _just_ enough for Charlie to safely navigate through without causing a scene.

As they stepped forward, Charlie was met by the now ice-cold stone floor, making them breathe in sharply. They were then greeted by a soft growl from somewhere else in the room.

Charlie froze, then looked to the bedroom’s main doors that lead out into the hallway. At its base, they could see three blue eyes watching them with silent intent.

It was only Moncéri: Ghirahim’s prized King Staldra.

Quickly but quietly, Charlie moved a finger to their mouth in an exaggerated motion.

_Shh!_

Moncéri tilted her head curiously at Charlie’s command, but then satisfied they were not an intruder, she settled back down on the floor with a low huff.

Once the Staldra’s eyes were closed, Charlie carefully closed the door behind them and began moving towards the large, ornate bed that sat within the middle of the room. Carvings of serpents devouring creatures and people were coiled around the bedframe’s pillars and base, their scales and teeth glinting in the darkness. As strange as it was, Charlie couldn’t help but admire the workmanship of such gruesome furniture. No wonder its owner loved it so much.

Finally, Charlie stepped onto the soft, plush carpet the bed rested on. They moved up towards where the pillows were and gently placed a hand onto the bedsheets.

_Just as soft and inviting as always._

Their eyes darted up to spy the bed’s sole occupant who lay on the other side.

Ghirahim was lying on his back and facing away from Charlie. His steady breathing proving to them he was fast asleep, undisturbed by his ever-vigilant guard dog.

Charlie took a deep breath, suddenly anxious to sneak their way under the covers once again.

But even then, the need to feel those soft, warm sheets that helped drive off those horrendous nightmares was all too inviting.

Their head was now pressed against the pillow and they could feel themselves sinking into the mattress. Still keeping a careful eye on Ghirahim, they pulled the duvet close.

Charlie knew the drill by now: rest in this bed until that sick feeling in their stomach had passed and mind was clear. Then, sneak back into their room before Ghirahim even knew they’d been there. Even if they never dared to go near Ghirahim in fear of him waking up and discovering their little scheme, there was still a nice comfort in knowing he was there.

Maybe that was why those awful feelings vanished so quickly when Charlie snuck their way into his bed?

…

No. It was definitely just the bed.

Charlie could already feel their eyelids growing heavy as they willed themselves to stay awake. The nightmare that had caused all the trouble for this night had been one of the worst they’d ever had, forcing Charlie out of their bed and into Ghirahim’s own without a moment’s notice.

_This is just for a few moments._ They thought. _Let yourself calm down and then you can leave._

Defeated, Charlie closed their eyes.

_You’ll be in and out before you know it._

* * *

In their own little world, Charlie felt themselves slowly wake up from a much-needed peaceful sleep. Their pillow was pleasantly cool as though begging them to stay put, but they knew they couldn't stay in bed forever. They went to move their right arm to a more comfortable position, but something made them pause.

The duvet covering them was heavier than usual. It certainly couldn't be their own, that one was far too light.

...

Oh god.

Had they finally fallen asleep in Ghirahim's bed despite their best efforts?

Nervously, Charlie opened their eyes.

_Nope!_

It was worse.

Ghirahim was lying _right_ beside them, his body practically touching theirs.

And that weight they had felt? Was his left arm which had draped itself over their waist.

Charlie clenched their teeth as their eyes widened in shock, cursing themselves internally for being so stupid to even think this 'remedy' of theirs was ever a good idea.

_Fantastic! Now you're trapped with Mr. Sword Lord over here and can't escape without him finding out about your master plan. How's the word 'fool-proof' working for you, huh?_

They tilted their head up to see if Ghirahim was still asleep.

To their relief, he was. Presumably sleeping like a baby, too, if his gentle breathing was any indicator.

Charlie clenched their teeth once again as their mind ran amok, desperate for a solution to their predicament.

Finally, they were able to rationalise at least something.

The only thing holding them back was Ghirahim's arm. If they could very _very _carefully move it off them, they'd be able to escape without him knowing.

Charlie was lying on their back so once they were free, all they had to do was slip out from under the covers and make a run for it. Their left arm was stuck between themselves and Ghirahim, so that was no use. However, there was juuust enough space for Charlie to gently place Ghirahim's own arm there with their right hand if they moved when it was safe to do so.

It was risky, but it wasn't like they had any other choice.

With a nervous yet firm grip, they grabbed Ghirahim's wrist and lifted it above them. Then slowly, they turned on their side, moving their left arm out of the way and placing Ghirahim's beside him in the now empty space.

To Charlie's surprise, their plan had gone off without a hitch. Ghirahim hadn't moved a muscle and now they were free.

But in moving their weight however, Charlie's face was now opposite his.

During this whole process, they had been unknowingly holding their breath to help themselves remain calm and in their moment of joy, exhaled without thinking.

Ghirahim's eyes immediately fluttered open, taking a moment to register Charlie's presence and the terror that was quickly building through their whole body.

Out of instinct, Charlie shrieked and pushed Ghirahim away from them. In their fright however, they had completely forgotten how stupid of a move that was, immediately falling off the edge of the bed and bashing their head against the carpet with enough force to make them dizzy.

It was now Moncéri turn to cause a ruckus, responding to Charlie’s scream with loud roars and bellows as she ran to their aid.

“MOMO, ENOUGH!” Ghirahim snapped, making the Staldra instantly freeze mid-step as she rounded the bed’s corner. Embarrassed at her overreaction, Moncéri lowered her heads and sat on her haunches, purring an apology.

A growl began to rise in Ghirahim’s throat as he rubbed his eyes and moved to the edge Charlie had disappeared over.

They were lying in a fetal position, clutching their head in pain and groaning softly. Although their face was obscured by their hair, Ghirahim knew they were looking at him, waiting to see what he would do.

“So, Charlie, care to explain _what_ you were doing in _my_ bed?!” He hissed, stepping down onto the carpet and bending down to grab Charlie’s wrist. In anger at his rude awakening, he dragged them to their feet, only to be met with a warning growl from Moncéri.

He turned to shush her again, but something about that growl stopped him.

Looking back at Charlie, Ghirahim realised in his haste he’d grabbed them far too roughly and quickly loosened his grip. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed.

They stood motionless next to him, head bowed and avoiding his gaze. More disturbingly, they didn’t make a sound, not even when he’d grabbed them. To his annoyance their aura refused to show any hints as to what they were feeling, and he knew forcing them to look at him wouldn’t help either.

Before speaking again, he took a deep breath. He knew very well what Charlie was like when scolded. All his weeks of hard work at trying to get them to open up to him, let alone say _words _to him, could be dashed so easily if he went too far. Either Charlie would win, or his temper would.

He turned to Moncéri, clicking his fingers and pointing to Charlie.

“Watch.” He ordered, then turned to leave to collect something from the other room.

Obediently, Moncéri stepped towards Charlie, then cautiously lowered her heads below their own and pressed her muzzle against their hand.

Rolling their eyes at her whines for attention, Charlie stroked the Staldra’s middle head, enjoying the deep rumbling that was her purrs of delight.

Heavy footfall on the stone floor signalled Ghirahim’s return and Charlie snatched their hand away, not wanting to be caught enjoying the Staldra’s company. In response, Moncéri took a step back to give them space but kept a close eye on Ghirahim.

Without a word he handed Charlie a glass of water. Somewhat confused by this peace offering, Charlie took the glass in both hands.

As they enjoyed their small refreshment, Ghirahim tried to think of a logical reason as to why Charlie would risk the chance of being spotted by him. Why even come to him in the first place? He waited for them to finish and place the glass onto the bed’s side table.

“Charlie?” He said, lowering his tone to be softer and more inviting. “Why did you decide to sleep in my bed and not your own?”

They shifted their shoulders slightly, making a face.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Is there a reason as to why you couldn’t sleep?”

“…Bad dreams.”

“Oh? Can I ask what kind?”

They shrugged.

“Just bad ones.”

Veery slowly, he could feel their aura starting to open up to him. They were telling the truth alright, that was for sure.

Ghirahim crossed his arms. He’d need to work on lightening the mood if he was hoping of getting a full answer out of them.

“And you moving in with me makes you feel safer from them?”

Charlie mumbled something under their breath, then turned to look him in the eye.

“That a problem?” They said defensively.

“Oh, heaven’s no!” He shook his head and gave them a small smile, but he couldn’t help but grin even more on the inside.

Was Charlie really admitting that they enjoyed his company? Enough so that that was why they’d snuck their way into his room?

He tilted his head playfully when Charlie didn’t answer.

“Is what you’re trying saying is: you would prefer to sleep next to me?”

They breathed in sharply at his question and turned away again. But it was too late. Ghirahim could already tell they were blushing despite the darkness surrounding the duo.

“I never said _that_!”

“Really? It felt like you were implying it.”

Charlie let out a huff and turned to face him properly. Even if they looked annoyed, Ghirahim knew they were used to this type of playful behaviour by now. It got them talking, at least.

“And- And if I _did_ admit it, what would you do?”

“Well, your comfort is priority right now. So, if it makes you happy, I can’t exactly argue.” He gave them another smile.

Charlie seemed to think on his comment for a moment, trying to work out if was serious or not.

“What’s the time?” Charlie asked, attempting to change the subject.

Ghirahim blinked, then turned to look over to his side of the bed.

“5 o’clock in the morning.”

“Hmm.” Charlie turned to leave back through the door they’d entered from before Ghirahim could respond but stopped halfway. They turned to face him again.

“What time do you have to be up for?” They asked.

“8 o’clock.”

Judging by the expression and darting look on Charlie’s face, they wanted to say something else. They straightened their posture.

“Can I- Would be OK if I could just. Stay here until you have to leave?”

Ghirahim was too surprised to answer.

“Just for those 3 hours.” Charlie said quickly as though trying to think up an excuse, obviously impatient for a response so they didn’t look like a fool standing there.

He nodded.

“If that’s what you’d like, then of course.”

Charlie mumbled again, put their head down to avoid Ghirahim’s gaze and moved back to the side they’d fallen out of. Already their aura had become softer to him, happy he'd accepted their request, if a little nervous.

As they made themselves comfortable, he turned to face Moncéri. She had a look in her eye that seemed far too mischievous for his liking.

“Enough of that.” He whispered hurriedly so Charlie couldn’t hear and lightly swatted the Staldra on the nose.

He moved back to where he’d been sleeping and Moncéri positioned herself at the door once again, purring delightfully to herself.

_How convenient._ She thought to herself as she fell back to sleep. _How very convenient indeed._


End file.
